


Koiranelämää

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, kevyttä yleislätinää
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Vaikka puisto oli pieni ja sen laidalla häämötti Kalmanhanaukio kaksitoista, se oli ulkona eikä sisällä.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 64. Syksy
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	Koiranelämää

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2010 Finin ficlettihaasteeseen.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Sirius juoksi, niin että tanner tömisi. Hän laukkasi kieli suupielestä roikkuen ja loikkasi suoraan keskelle syksynväristä lehtikasaa.

Kuivia lehtiä!

Hän pelmusi kasassa selällään, kyljellään, kirsu viistäen punaisia, keltaisia, ruskeita lehtiä. Kaikkialla tuoksui maa ja kuivankirpeä, syksyinen ilma.

Hänen häntänsä vispasi ja levitti omalta osaltaan värikästä iloa ilmaan. Ja kun hän nauroi, nauru kupli ulos haukahduksina. Näin hauskaa hänellä ei ollut ollut vuosikausiin! Vaikka puisto oli pieni ja sen laidalla häämötti Kalmanhanaukio kaksitoista, se oli ulkona eikä sisällä. Se oli vapaata riistaa kaikille, myös hänelle.

Lehtikasa alkoi huveta, mutta hän möyri yhä syvemmälle hännänhuippuaan myöten ja raaputti riitteisellä kamaralla kutiavaa selkäänsä. Hän vingahteli mielihyvästä ja oli niin keskittynyt touhuihinsa, ettei kuullut lähestyviä askeleita. Mutta kun hän kuuli naurun, hän ponnahti ylös. Hänen murinansa tarttui jonnekin kurkun perälle, kun hän jäi tuijottamaan paikalle saapunutta Harrya, joka nauroi pää takakenossa hänen metkuilleen.

Iloista, vapautunutta, roihuavaa naurua.

"Nuuhku, mitä sinä teet?" Harry kysyi heti kun sai taas henkensä kulkemaan.

Sirius haukahti ja heilautti häntäänsä. Hän loikkasi jälleen, kaatoi pahaa-aavistamattoman Harryn lehtipeitteelle ja nuoli tämän nauravan naaman märäksi.

Tämä oli koiranelämää parhaimmillaan!


End file.
